Tranexamic acids have an antiplasmin action and are added to various cosmetic products as active components for improving rough skin, whitening, and the like. Further, a synergistic effect and a novel effect of a combination of tranexamic acids and other substances are also found, and Patent Document 1, for example, describes a skin-conditioning agent which contains at least two components selected from tranexamic acid, arbutin, trimethylglycine, and vitamin E and prevents the skin dullness caused by various factors.
Also, Patent Document 2 states that, in emulsion cosmetics (creams and milky lotions) to which an oil component is added to provide skin improving effects, an emulsion composition which is stable over an extended period of time without additionally containing a common surfactant while maintaining a refreshing sensation when used can be obtained by adding an alkyl-modified carboxy vinyl polymer and tranexamic acid.
However, cosmetics, particularly low viscosity cosmetics such as a skin softener, to which tranexamic acids are added, pose a problem of causing stickiness and coarseness from adding tranexamic acids, and Patent Document 3 states that the stickiness and coarseness are suppressed when a predetermined amount of xanthan gum is added.